The invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, comprising an arrangement for generating a homogeneous steady magnetic field, a coil system for generating additional gradient magnetic fields which extend in the direction of the steady magnetic field and which vary linearly in three mutually perpendicular directions, an RF coil for generating an RF magnetic field perpendicularly to the direction of the steady field, a shim coil system and means to mitigate eddy current disturbances on the gradient fields to be generated.